Solo amigos
by Shion Becker
Summary: Kirino Ranmaru, uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, tiene que soportar el amor no correspondido de su mejor amigo Shindou Takuto, pero eso no hará que deje su determinación por conquistarlo, aunque sea poco a poco. Advertencia: YAOI. CAPITULO 2 ¡UP! Oh my gully, que sensual summary :'3
1. Prologo

_**¡Hello~! ¡ Aquí Shion, el pikachu mas increíblemente adorable de la tierra, presente reportándose al trabajo!**  
_

_**Mi nuevo fic: Por donde empiezo, mis amigas entas lokazzz :B Se la pasan todo el fuckin dia de escuela pensando,**_**_fantaseando y hablando de telenovelas argentinas. Una de esos es "Casi angeles"(o no me interesa como se llame ¬¬) el chiste es que me pasaron una cancion demasiado buena, sinceramente me gusto la letra y la musica. De ahi me vino la esplendorosa idea de hacer un fic basada en ella._**_**  
**_

**_"Solo Amigos" Habla de una chica, que etsa muy enamorada de su amigo, pero como el tiene una novia, ella tiene que guardarse sus sentimientos, sufriendo por su amor que ella creia "no correspondido". Escuchenla es muy recomendable. No es que el fic se trate de la cancion completamente, solo me inspire un poco de ella._**

**_Ahora que di la introduccion, me obligan a decir la cosas que me dan mucha paja decir:_**

**_Blabla~ Level-5 no me pertence ni sus personajes, blablabla porque son unos jodidos trolls -w-_**

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**_A Yuki-chan~ Esa loca que es mi fan 1# que ahora es una de mis bff(?) y me ayudo un huevo con este fic. Gracias, te quiero wn 3_**

**_Advertencias: Corto por ser el prologo xD_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Solo amigos_**

**_Prologo_**

**_...  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Los pétalos volaban por los alrededores, una dulce esencia inundaba la nariz del peli rosa, un aroma relajante y suave, trayéndole paz y calma. Abrió los ojos reposadamente, encontrándose con unos preciosos e hipnotizantes ojos rubí, mirándolos fijamente a escasos centímetros._

—_¿Shindou?... ¿Qu-Que sucede?—pregunto incomodo por la cercanía de esté._

—_Kirino… Me gustas—confeso el peli gris._

_Las mejillas del peli rosado se enrojecieron exageradamente. Lo único que escuchaba ahora era un fuerte latido proveniente de sí mismo, algo que lo ponía sumamente intranquilo. Y sin control de sus movimientos, a corto la distancia, cerrando los ojos._

—_¿Kirino? —escucho que decían._

_No abrió los ojos._

—_¿Kirino-senpai?—volvió a escuchar._

_Dejo su mente en blanco._

—¡Kirino-senpai!

Entro en la realidad, abriendo los ojos de inmediato.

Estaba muy aturdido, se había casi desconectado del mundo. Examino donde se encontraba y con quien. Se ubicaba en la parte trasera de la escuela, junto a un árbol de flor de cerezo algo viejo pero aun hermoso. Frente a él, se encontraba una chica de negros cabellos y un ojos grandes ojos ámbares (algo similares a los del Tsurugi menor), muy atractivos debía admitir.

—Perdón, ¿Me podrías repetir lo que dijiste? —pregunto desconcentrado.

La chica se ruborizo y asintió, bajando la mirada por la vergüenza.

—Dije… Que me gustas, senpai —murmuro tímida.

El peli rosa reacciono, pero no a la declaración, sino al espejismo que tuvo hace unos momentos. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, cuando alguien se le declaraba, lo único que imaginaba era a su **amigo** de ojos rubí, siendo hombre y además, que la _fantasía_ sea con su mejor amigo, no era para nada normal.

Coloco su mano escondiendo su boca, ocultando el rojizo de sus mejillas.

—¿Kirino-senpai?—pregunto la chica llamando su atención.

—Lo lamento mucho.—Hizo una reverencia— Me gusta otra persona.

…

Luego de cambiarse al terminar el entrenamiento, se dirigía a la puerta de salida. Caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, meditando lo ocurrido.

Su mente había olvidado totalmente el asunto de la declaración, ya que estaba acostumbrado, pero también frecuentemente ya había alucinado con su amigo. Estaba pensando en la razón de ese sueño. No era como si no supiera exactamente la razón, pero no quería aceptarla.

Estaba enamorado de Shindou Takuto.

Se conocían desde niños y su historia aun continua. El peli rosado siempre había protegido al oji rubí de los abusadores, la primera vez que lo vio, no resistió ver caer lagrimas de esos grandes ojos rubí. Ese fue el momento del gran vínculo, de ese momento predestinado.

Continuaron juntos las secundaria, y así se mantuvo hasta llegar al instituto.

¿Cómo resultaron las cosas de esta manera? Era lo que pensaba diariamente, de grandes compañeros, ¿como había llegado al amor? Esos sentimientos de protección, se debían a la amistad… ¿o al amor que sentía por el peli gris? Era cierto que desde niño se había fascinado con esa belleza que tenia, pero nunca creyó que ese "gustar" también podía pasarle con los hombres.

Para empezar, ¿no sería muy extraño? Una relación de hombres no era muy común. Aunque él no tenía problema con ellos, de seguro el oji rubí tendría mucha respuesta como para sacarlo a la luz.

Sacudió su cabeza. Tantas preguntas, pero pocas respuestas. Solo tenía una cosa clara y gravada es su cabeza:

"Solo amigos", esa era la triste realidad, al menos para el peli rosado. Si quería mantener su amistad con el peli gris, debía dejar las cosas como estaban.

—¡Kirino!—escucho tensando un poco.

_Hablando del rey de roma_, pensó resignado. Se giro para mirar a su acompañante, dando un respingón al tenerlo más cerca de lo debido.

—Creí que ya te habías ido—embozo una tierna sonrisa.

Kirino se ruborizo apartando la mirada mientras comenzaba a andar.

—¿Pa-Para que me buscabas? —tartamudeo nervioso.

—Escuche un rumor por ahí… quería confirmarlo —confeso mirando el anaranjado cielo algo distraído.

—¿Qué rumor?—interrogó con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba que inventaran rumores de él y que llegaran a los oídos del peli gris.

—Oye… ¿Es verdad que Nanase Chihiro de primer año se te declaro? —pregunto con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. El peli rosa paró en seco.

—Co-… ¿Cómo lo sabes?—respondió con otra pregunta asombrado.

—Kuruma paso por ahí y los vio—"_Kurama, date por muerto"_ pensó rechinando los dientes.

—Supongo que así fue—contesto con desgano omitiendo el tema, mientras retomaba el paso

—¡Ah-¡ ¡Kirino, espera! —agarro su brazo, inmovilizándolo.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por la espalda del peli rosa ante el repentino contacto del otro, su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente, e impulsivamente, se soltó del agarre bruscamente del peli gris.

Ese acto aturdió un poco al oji rubí, pero no presto mucha atención a aquello.—Kirino, podías habérmelo dicho—regaño con el ceño levemente fruncido, dándole una apariencia adorable, cosa que dio un vuelco al corazón peli rosa.

—So… Solo olvide decírtelo —susurro apartando su colorado rostro.

—Cuando yo consiga novia, al primero que se lo diría seria a ti.

Esas palabras atravesaron el corazón del peli rosa. "_Realmente no me interesa mucho eso viniendo de ti, Shindou" _abrió la boca para decir esas palabras, pero se contuvo— Ni que ella fuera mi novia, la rechace.

—Debes estar demente. Nanase Chihiro es una de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela, ¿Porque la rechazarías?—_"Por ti" _contesto mentalmente frustrado— ¿O es que acaso ya te gusta alguien?— pregunto con ironía. En todos estos años de conocerse, una chica nunca había entrado en la vida del peli rosa, cierto que tuvo novias, pero nunca había comentado el que "gustara" de alguna.

El peli rosa trago saliva y se mantuvo en silencio. Esa reacción sorprendió al oji rubí de sobre manera, justo antes de que un aura negra lo rodeara

—Ahora me lo dirás —ordeno con una sonrisa que escondía enojo.

Silencio y el peli rosa apresuro aun más el paso.

—Kirino… dímelo.

—Shindou—suspiro aliviado el peli rosa.—Oye…

—Kirino es la primera vez que escucho que te gusta alguien. —reclamo frustrado cruzando los brazos.

—Shindou— volvió a llamarlo tratando de llamar su atención.

—¡No me vengas con que no me lo dirás!—exclamo MUY enfadado—¡Ya veras, tu-!

—¡Shindou!—grito interrumpiéndolo, por fin captando su atención.

—¿Qué?

—Hemos llegado a tu casa.—comento con una sonrisa burlona, ruborizando al oji rubí que respondió con un "_¡Ya lo sabía!"_. Miro detenidamente cada movimiento del oji rubí: saco sus llaves, se acerco a la cerradura e ingreso a su mansión.

El peli rosa, dispuesto a irse, escucho como era llamado por el peli gris, se giro y examino como lo miraba seriamente a lo lejos— ¡No creas que te salvaste! ¡Un día me dirás quien es ella!

Kirino soltó una risita.—¿Por qué tan seguro de que te lo diré?

—¿Por qué, dices?— dejo su semblante serio y lo cambio por una sonrisa—¡Porque somos amigos! ¡Hasta mañana!—y luego de decir aquello, cerró la puerta.

El peli rosa contemplo la casa del peli gris, y luego sonrió con ironía antes de retomar su camino a su humilde morada.

_"Si no fuera por eso ultimo que dijiste, tal vez te lo hubiera dicho ahora mismo, amigo"._

* * *

_****__Asdasdsa D: Me deprimí :c Lo se, es muy raro, yo escribi el fic y lo hice el prologo triste. Oh dulce ironía -w-_  


_****__No se preocupe gente, aquí este pikachu ha decido que el fic continuara, al menos unos 4 capitulo o mas. Seguiremos viendo a Ranmaru con su amor no correspondido y ese tipo de cosas, pero no desesperan, al final habra un Happy Ending(?). Veremos que sorpresas hay en este pequeño ceerebro xD_

_****__Aclaraciones: Estos dos andan en un instituto, no tiene mucho parecido con IE Go original, pero si aparecerán los mismo personajes asi que Take is easy(?)_

_****__Nos veremos próximamente, dejen review si les gusto o también si lo odiaron xD Ah y si les agrade, pasen por mi perfil y agreguenme a facebook, también si me odian, haganlo, son libres de putearme personalmente(?) xDDD_

_****__¿Review? *-*_


	2. Capitulo I: Amigos

_**¡**__**Shion, presente presidente! (?) ¡Welcome to the... fic of Shion! **__**I know, mi ingles es mierda ._.Uu**_

_**¿Que onda? (Como diría mi padre xD) Hace un mes creo que no paso por aqui, me tarde mas de lo que crei. Juro (solemnemente) no volver ha hacer falsas promesas ¡Pinky Promise! xB**_

_**Well, solo me **__escusaré__** diciendo que mi hermoso capitulo lo tenia terminado pero mi (cruel, mala, hostil, abusadora) madre lo borro completamente, ¡Y LO OLVIDE TODO! Dx Pero mis queridos angeles de la guardia, los Beatles, me trajeron la inspiracion de nuevo. ¡Thank you very much! **_

_**Okei, ando muy gay últimamente, influencia de mis amigos (?) Por esa razón, hoy promocionare sus vídeos (ADVERTENCIA: NO MIRAR SI ERES FANÁTICO DE JUSTIN BIEBER) : watch?v=kmExnwZzDts Si no les liga el link, busquen "**_GILANDIA EN CONTRA DE LAS BELIEBERS! (Aviso público)"

_**Mejor dejo de hablar porque ya aburro xDD**_

_**Advertensia: Muy dramatico. Mucho Ooc por parte de los personajes. Y ademas, ¡AGREGO A MI BEBITO HERMOSO KYOU-CHAN! Con su noviecito, obviamente.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Solo amigos**_

_**Capitulo O1: Amigos**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos"**_

Una melodía algo molesta se hizo presente en los sueños del peli rosado, abrió sus ojos pesadamente tras varios segundos y se levantó, observó la alarma y preocupado comenzó a despabilarse. Se levanto de la cama con rapidez y enseguida tomo posesión de sus ropas y las envió al baño.

Luego de ducharse y vestirse ordenadamente bajo las escaleras corriendo evitando tropezones.

—Buenos días, Ranmaru—saludo serenamente su madre. —¿Te preparo unos huevos? Aun es temprano.

—No esta vez, tomare solo un pan. Tengo que salir corriendo por Shindou y voy tarde. — Sentencio aproximándose a depositar un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

Salió por la puerta hecho una bala, dejando a su madre con las palabras en la boca.

La señora Kirino lanzo un suspiro de resignación. —Ese par nunca se despega, desde que eran pequeños. —Comento con nostalgia.

—_¡Shindou, de prisa! ¡Tardas mucho!—reclamo chillando un pequeño de aproximadamente 8 años con cabellos rosas en la cima de una colina._

—_¡No me dejes atrás Kirino!— lloriqueo escalando con lentitud un pequeño de la misma edad que se adecuaba al nombre Shindou Takuto._

_La familia Kirino se tomo unas pequeñas vacaciones en Okinawa, pero el pequeño Ranmaru se negaba a asistir a menos que lo acompañara su mejor amigo, el sol y la playa no lo satisfarás tanto como pasar sus vacaciones con el oji rubí. El peli rosa tenía muchas ansias de enseñarle su "lugar secreto" en la cima de una colina._

—_¡Ranmaru con cuidado!—grito su madre desde la superficie._

_Casi en la cima, el oji rubí sentía la mirada burlona proveniente del peli rosa, aquello lo lleno de determinación. Impulso sus brazos escaldo más fuerte, pero un mal agarre provoco que perdiera el equilibrio. Cerró fuerte los ojos esperando la caída._

—_¡Shindou!—para su suerte, el peli rosado alcanzo su mano y la jalo hasta la cima. El peli rosa rio y entre risas dijo:—Deberías tener más cuidado, Shindou._

_Este se ruborizo y se unió a sus risas.—Muchas gracias, Kirino.—Echó un vistazo hacia el horizonte, el cielo era anaranjado y reflejaba un precioso paisaje. —¿Qué es este lugar?_

_El peli rosa lo imito y sonrió nostálgico— Desde pequeño he venido aquí, me gusta este lugar, me trae calma. ¿Sabes? Eres la primera persona que he traído aquí._

_Esas palabras llegaron al corazón del peli gris, nunca había sido el primero en algo y eso fueron palabras muy profundas para, sin control de su cuerpo unas lágrimas bajaron por sus secas mejillas._

—_¡Wahh! ¿¡Shindou! —Kirino se altero mirando hacia los lados sin idea de que hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue rodearlo con sus brazos y juntar sus cuerpos.—Estoy aquí, nunca nos separaremos este será nuestro lugar._

—_Kirino…—murmuro abrazándolo fuerte. Miro hacia los lados, y su vista se detuvo en un columpio a pocos metros de ellos. —¡Mira, eso! ¡Vamos!_

_Tomo por sorpresa la mano del peli rosa y se acercaron al columpio._

—_Pero solo hay uno…—murmuró entristecido el peli gris._

_Kirino Ranmaru, era una de esas personas que odiaban ver a los demás tristes, enseguida se le ocurrió una brillante idea._

_Empujo al peli gris, haciendo que se sentara en el columpio, luego se subió en la parte trasera y comenzó a balancear el columpio._

—_¡Ahora, los dos estamos juntos en el columpio! —Exclamo embozando una gran sonrisa._

_El peli gris levanto la cabeza mirando muy asombrado al peli rosado, estaba muy feliz, y con una bella sonrisa dijo:—Eres mi mejor amigo, Kirino, te quiero mucho._

_Kirino, con la cara colorada al oír esas palabras, abrió la boca para contestar pero la voz de su madre provoco que por poco se cayera del columpio._

—_¡Takuto-kun, Ranmaru! ¡Bajen ya!_

—_¡Si! —exclamaron los dos agarrados de la mano._

—Pensar que eso fue hace años... Me hace sentir como una vieja—suspiro nostálgica entrando a la casa.

**_What would you think if I sang out of tune,_**

**_ Would you stand up and walk out on me._**

**_ Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,_**

**_ And I'll try not to sing out of key._**

—¿Eh? ¿Takuto-bocchan**(*)**? No, salió muy temprano —aviso confundida su sirvienta.—Tenía prisa, creí que él le avisaría a usted, Kirino-kun.

—Disculpe las molestias—hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa y se retiro de la mansión Shindou.

Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos en su trayecto a la escuela. Ya era costumbre que fueran juntos a la escuela, pero que lo dejaran plantado no era para nada común, siendo el peli gris el que lo recomendara en un principio principio.

Comenzó a preocuparse, ¿Por qué no le iría a avisar que no estaría en casa? ¿Estaría bien?¿Qué tal si le paso algo mientras iba a la escuela? No estaba seguro el cien por ciento que hubiera llegado a salvo, no es muy bueno defendiéndose y le cuesta de vez en cuando saber decir que _no_.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto castaño de brillantes ojos azulinos.

—¡Kirino-sempai!—se abalanzo sobre la espalda de esté tensándolo un poco.—¿Qué sucede? Pareces distraído.

—Estoy bien, Matsukaze. Solo estaba pensando en otras co…—fue interrumpido al escuchar las risitas de Matsukaze. Acto que lo hizo fruncir el ceño—¿Qué?

—Pensabas en Shindou-sempai ¿eh?—formó una sonrisa picara.

El peli rosa se le subieron los colores hasta el rostro y aparto la mirada—Hm.

—Oh vamos, es más que obvio que te gusta mucho desde hace mucho tiempo—comenzó a reírse ganando que un enrojecido peli rosa le exigiera que se detuviera. El moreno comenzó a cantar un "Un enamorado Kirino-sempai besando debajo de un árbol a Shi…"

—¿Besando a quien? —intervino un inoportuno Kariya Masaki.

—¡Besando a…!—se altero al saber que su secreto fuera expuesto por una hiena como Kariya, entonces busco una rápida salida a este problema.

—¡Ma-Matsukaze! ¡Mira eso, ahí está Tsurugi!—grito señalando al peli azul que se encontraba a unos metros delante de ellos.

—¡TSU-RU-GI~! —canturreó abalanzándose sobre el peli azul.

—¡Ma-Matsukaze…!—el peli azul se sonrojo a morir por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Ese par de dos no pierden la oportunidad para demostrarse su amor, incluso en público—comento Kariya mirando a lo lejos con pena al pobre Tsurugi que usaba su auto-control para combatir con la ternura que embriagaba el castaño.

—Eso admiro de ellos dos—confeso con nostalgia el peli rosa.

El oji ámbar miro curioso y luego saco una sonrisa burlona. —Ehh~ ¿Podría ser que a Kirino—sempai le gusta alguien?

El peli rosa se ruborizo.

—De-Déjame solo, Kariya—apresuro el paso dejando atrás al oji ámbar.

Esté soltó un suspiro y observo como el peli rosa se alejaba.—Te entiendo muy bien.

_**Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,**_

_**Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,**_

_**Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.**_

Alcanzo llegar hasta su salón de clase y se sorprendió al no toparse con el peli gris. Comenzaba a creer que se había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Opto por alejar esos pensamientos y ocupar su asiento que se localizaba en la última fila.

Aun no llegaba el maestro, tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer absolutamente nada. Aburrido, contemplo el cielo pensando en nada. Pero sus blancos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el cuchichear de unas mujeres en unos asientos mas adelantes.

—_¿Pueden creer eso?_—escucho que comentaba una chica de la cual no recordaba el nombre.

—_No es posible… ¿Con ella?_—contesto otra susurrando.

_Chicas, nunca podre entender cuál es el sentido de andar hablando absurdos rumores _pensó resignado. Desde niño nunca tuvo interés en las mujer, no había ninguna que llamara su atención, sus únicos pensamientos eran el futbol y… su mejor amigo.

Pensar en eso lo hizo sonrojarse levemente. Se dispuso a esfumar ese pensamiento y averiguar que tanto se rumoreaba.

—_¿Deberíamos preguntarle a Kirino-kun? El podría saber…_—ese comentario llego a su oído subiendo aun más su curiosidad.

—_No lo entiendo. ¿Qué le ve Shindou-kun a esa?_—comento por ultimo otra chica.

_¿Shindou?_ Pensó acercándose a ese grupo de chicas. Con una sonrisa fingida pregunto:—Sin querer, escuche por casualidad. ¿Hablaban de Shindou?

_¡Por dios! ¡Kirino-kun nos está hablando! _Pensaban las chicas, y Kirino era consciente de esto, esa era la única ventaja que tenia por su popularidad.

—¿Y bien?—volvió a llamar su atención ya que estas lo miraban embobadas sin expulsar información que fuera de su interés.

—¡S-Si!—hablo una de las chicas, por fin.—Es que vimos a Shindou-kun con esa chica y nos preguntábamos…

Dejo de escuchar lo que decían esas chicas y se acerco directamente a la ventana. _Por dios, dime que "esa chica" no es…_ y como lo había previsto, ahí estaba su peor pesadilla.

_**What do I do when my love is away.**_

_**(Does it worry you to be alone)**_

_**How do I feel by the end of the day**_

_**(Are you sad because you're on your own)**_

Entrando a la escuela se encontraban hablando amistosa mente su mejor amigo y una de las chicas con las que menos deseaba que él se encontrara, cuyo nombre era Yamana Akane.

Ella por lo general le agradaba, siempre fue una gran manager para el equipo, siempre los apoyo a todos por igual, pero solo trataba a uno con favoritismo: a Shindou. Como se puede observar a distancia, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él, desde la escuela primaria siempre tuvo una fascinación con él, como un fetiche, por algo no perdía ni una sola oportunidad para tomarle una foto. Shindou, por su parte, no parecía importarle mucho, no hablaba de ello y ni le prestaba mucha importancia, eso era aquello que irritaba mucho al peli rosa.

Pero para su suerte, hasta este día nunca había mantenido una charla que no se basara en el equipo de futbol, sin embargo, al ver su amistosa conversación, pudo recalcar lo anterior dicho, **hasta esté día**.

Regresando a la realidad, se escucho el sonido de la campana que indicaba el ingreso a clases. El peli rosa pudo percibir como ese par se percataba de ello, dándose un beso en la mejilla en señak de "adiós" y pudo observar —leyendo de sus labios— que el peli gris decía un "nos vemos luego" antes de entrar en el establecimiento. Kirino apretó los puños enfadado, no resistía estar presente.

—Kirino-kun —fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a la voz de una de sus compañeras—¿Shindou-kun y Yamana están saliendo?—pregunto con el ceño entre fruncido.

—¡Hmph! ¡Qué sé yo!—bufó enfurecido regresando a su lugar refunfuñando. La chica le iba a responder pero el profesor dio su entrada.

—Muy bien clase, comencemos con…—Iba a iniciar la sesión, no obstante fue interrumpido al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe, dejando ver a un Shindou jadeante por correr.

—¡La-Lamento mucho la tardanza!—Hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

—¿Qué son estas hora de llegar, Shindou? ¿Se puede saber donde se encontraba?—inquirió arqueando una ceja el maestro.

—Bueno yo… —hablo dubitativo.

—¿Y bien?—insistió hastiado al no obtener respuesta.

—¡Andaba con la novia, profe!—exclamo burlón Kuruma.

Shindou no hablo, simplemente se ruborizo.

La clase entera soltó una gran carcajada, a excepción de algunas chicas enojadas, y un peli rosa que se mordió la lengua y guardo silencio, no le resultaba para nada gracioso esa _posible_ broma.

—Proceda a su asiento, Shindou—ordeno luego de que la clase se calmara. —Bien, abran su libro en la pagina…

El peli rosa observo cada movimiento que accionaba el peli gris acomodándose en el asiento delante de él. Soltó un suspiro y dejo de escuchar la clase del profesor, para girar el rostro y contemplar el solitario cielo.

_**No, I get by with a little help from my friends,**_

_**Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,**_

_**Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends**_

Luego del receso, no le entraron las energías para asistir a clases.

Al finalizar el día, el peli rosa se fue directamente a casa en la salida. Hoy no tocaba el entrenamiento y pensó que no debía tomarse la molestia de esperar al peli gris, ¿Cuál era el sentido? No era idiota, y no quería serlo quedándose ahí esperándolo para que lo dejen plantado —de nuevo—.

Llego a su casa y, sin siquiera saludar a su madre, se desplomo en la cama cubriendo su cara con su almohada.

Al cabo de un rato, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Y así continuo unas horas hasta que abrió las ventanas del alma** (*)** por diferentes razones. Trato de conciliar el sueño, ignorando los llamados de su madre, la responsabilidad por hacer su tarea, la vibración de su celular…

Reaccionó. Se incorporo en de la cama, encontrándose en la profunda oscuridad. Se froto los ojos con ambas manos y se acerco al interruptor de luz a unos metros de distancia. Observo la hora en su celular, marcaba _"20:00"_ pero al abrirlo se llevo una grata sorpresa.

"6 mensajes y 4 llamadas"

**_I need somebody to love._**

**_ Could it be anybody?_**

**_ I want somebody to love._**

¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez Kariya tratando de molestarle un rato… ¿O quizás Tenma con un problema de parejas? Sacudió su cabeza alejando otros pensamientos y a continuación echo un vistazo a los mensajes.

"13: 16.— Shindou Takuto:

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vienes a clases?"_

Se sorprendió al leer al remitente, y se apresuro a leer el siguiente mensaje.

"13:47.— Shindou Takuto:

_Si hubieras estado en clases hubieras visto como retaron a Kuruma por dormirse en clase soñando con Minamisawa hehe_

_P.D.: Aparece de una vez, desaparecido Kirino"_

El peli rosa dejo escapar una risita, Kuruma, siempre pensando en su amado peli morado, babeando por el mientras camina, chocándose con varios postes de luz. Luego de reír un rato, abrió el siguiente mensaje

"14:50.—Shindou Takuto

—_Hoy no tocaba entrenamiento, ¿no se supone que regresaríamos juntos a casa?_"

Se preocupo un poco, ¿acaso el peli gris lo había estado esperándolo? Leyó el siguiente mensaje.

"15:33.—Shindou Takuto

—_¿No contestas mis llamadas y te atreves a dejarme plantado? Eres un idiota, Kirino"_

¿Qué derecho tenia de decirle idiota? ¡Él fue el que lo dejo plantado en primer lugar! _Es suficiente, solo leo el siguiente mensaje y termino con esto de una vez… _pensó enfadado.

"16:15.—Shindou Takuto

_Kariya me llamo preguntando por ti, dijo que te había visto algo distraído, ya que no contestabas el teléfono. ¿Paso algo en el receso? ¿Estás bien?"_

El peli rosa frunció el ceño, se preocupa por él luego de haberlo llamado "Idiota". Aun siendo broma, eso no le causaba nada de gracia a Ranmaru.

Sin intención suya, apretó un botón desconocido, que al parecer abría el último mensaje.

"17:51.—Shindou Takuto

_Kirino, lo siento mucho, soy un mal amigo, no debí llamarte idiota sin saber que te encontrabas mal, fue mi error y lo lamento demasiado. Llámame cuando recibas alguno de mis mensajes. Por favor, no me odies, y de nuevo, perdóname ¿si? "_

El peli rosa no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa después de leer el mensaje, para luego soltar una risita. Entre los dos, él era el idiota, ¿Cómo podía pensar que podría odiarlo? ¡Lo amaba demasiado! Literalmente.

Ese pensamiento, por alguna razón, le dio una punzada en el corazón.

Tomó su chaqueta y bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?—interrogo su madre apoyando su cuerpo en la pared.

—Comprare algo en la tienda—aviso abriendo la puerta.

—No vuelvas tarde, y si no te molesta, compra leche— el peli rosa asintió.

**_Would you believe in a love at first sight?_**

**_ Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time._**

**_ What do you see when you turn out the light?_**

**_ I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._**

Bebió otro sorbo de su soda, sentándose en una banca cercana.

Contemplaba el cielo nocturno, invadido por estrellas que resaltaban su belleza. Recién eran las 10 y no quería volver a casa. Solo se quedo ahí, pensando en su supuesto mejor amigo en el mundo.

Sin embargo, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Kirino-sempai?—el peli rosa se giro al escuchar que lo nombraban.— Tenía razón, es usted sempai.

—Matsukaze, Tsurugi—menciono mirando a los presentes.—¿Qué hacen caminando por aquí a estas hora de la nche?

El peli azul se enrojeció extrañando al peli rosa.—Nada importante…—Ese comentario provocó que el moreno frunciera el ceño.

—¿Cómo que "nada importante"?—reprocho haciendo un puchero adorable.—¿Acaso nuestras citas no son importantes?

—Matsukaze, no te pongas a…

—¡Y sigues llamándome así! Te dije claramente que me llamaras por mi nombre TEN-MA —deletreó acercándose al rostro del peli azul produciendo que el color rojo de sus mejillas aumentara.

El peli rosa miraba la cómica discusión que tenia la parejita. Siempre creyó que tener parejas era problemático, más si tu pareja es de tu mismo sexo, sin embargo, ellos dos son la excepción, no ocultaban su amor ni un solo momento, o al menos no el moreno. Por muy infantil que fuera, muy en el fondo, les tenía envidia.

Esos pensamientos lo desanimaron un poco, y esto no paso desapercibido para el moreno.

—_Darling~_—Llamo el moreno a su novio de forma empalagosa, ocasionando un rojizo en las mejillas de este.— ¿Nos comprarías unas botellas de agua?

El peli azul iba a reclamar, sin embargo, miro al peli rosa y entendió el mensaje, siguiendo las órdenes del moreno. Ya fuera de su vista, el moreno se acomodo al lado del peli rosa.

—¿Sucedió algo con Shindou-sempai?—inquirió mirándolo fijamente.

—En realidad…

Le relato todo lo que había examinado a lo largo del día, de todos esos sentimientos confusos que lo atacaban. El moreno contemplo los ojos tan vacios que poseía el peli rosa, su aura decaída lo lastimaba también.

—Shindou-sempai lo quererte mucho, de eso estoy seguro—murmuro tratando de animarlo.

—Naturalmente, soy su mejor amigo… y así debe continuar, es el orden natural de las cosas. Es algo que yo mismo busque, solo que me di cuenta de ellos demasiado tarde. —Kirino bajo la cabeza, estaba muy decaído.

—¿Por qué no tratas de cambiar eso? Creo que sería genial si…

—Matsukaze, tú no puedes entenderme porque tienes a tu lado al amor de tu vida, correspondiéndote, tu…—Sintió su voz entrecortada, gracias a que las lagrimas no lo dejaban hablar con claridad—…eres un afortunado, tu no estás con esta cuestión de dudar si confesar tus sentimientos.

—¡Pero, porque no intentas…!

—¡¿Intentar que? ¡¿Que me rechace?—exclamo soltando fuertes y dolorosas¡El amor de mi vida solo puede verme como un insignificante amigo! ¡¿Y si me rechaza? ¡No podríamos volver a ser amigos!

—Kirino-sempai, aun así…

—¡¿Aun así que? ¡Si lo llegara hacer, solo perdería su amistad! ¡Nunca funcionaria entre nosotros! ¡De que mierda sirve intentar algo impo-!

**_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_**

**_ Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,_**

**_ Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_**

Un chapuzón de agua impactado en su cabeza proveniente del peli azul lo obligo a dejare de hablar. Esté lo miraba MUY enojado, apretando fuertemente los puños conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo directamente en la cara.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IMBECIL! ¡Sé hombre y confiesa tus sentimientos a la persona que amas! ¡¿O eres un cobarde? ¡Es mejor ser rechazado a ser un cobarde! ¡Ve, Kirino! ¡Si eres hombre, no te rindas sin haber dado la lucha, imbécil!

El peli rosa reaccionó ante las palabras del peli azul. Se sacudió sus mojados cabellos corriendo en dirección contraria a su hogar, pero no sin antes gritar ya a lo lejos:—¡Gracias, Tsurugi, Matsukaze!

El peli azul contemplo al peli rosa hasta perder su rastro, y el moreno capto su atención agarrando su mano.

—¿No te pasaste un poco?—pregunto dudoso mirando el lugar por donde desapareció el peli rosa.

—Está bien —giro su vista hacia el mismo sitio—Es algo que todo hombre tiene que hacer por esa persona, solo le di un empujoncito para que se le declarara de una vez por todas a ese llorón de Shindou.

El moreno soltó una risita—¿La verdad estabas preocupado por él, no?

El peli azul se ruborizo—¡N-No sé de que hablas! —aparto la mirada avergonzado

—Bueno…— apretó su mano que sostenía la de Kyousuke, llamando su atención. Este se desabotono un poco la camisa y con una provocadora mirada dijo—Cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás tu recompensa, Kyou-chan~

Al peli azul le invadió una poderosa aura llena de deseo, tomo por sorpresa al moreno cargándolo en sus brazos, mientras comenzaba a correr rápidamente, completamente _hambriento_ de Tenma—¡Vamos a casa, AHORA!

El moreno se sonrojo fuertemente y apoyo su cabeza tiernamente en el pecho del peli azul. Miro al cielo y pensó: _Mucha suerte… Kirino-sempai_

**_Do you need anybody?_**

**_ I just need someone to love._**

**_ Could it be anybody?_**

**_I want somebody to love_**

Un peli rosa corría por las frías calles de la ciudad Inazuma a altas horas de la noche. Estaba más que decidido a sacarlo todo esta noche, se sentía invencible, con la autoestima al máximo.

Luego de unas cuantas cuadras, por fin llego a la gran mansión que sobresalía, aun mantenía las luces prendidas, y eso era buena señal para él. Trago saliva y camino dubitativo hacia la puerta. Apretó lentamente el timbre.

—_¡Ya voy! _—escucho en el interior de la casa.

El peli rosa comenzó a temblar y vacilar, ¿Qué tal si no era el momento adecuado? Hasta pensó que debía arrepentirse… No, no esta vez, tenía que decirle claramente al peli gris sus sentimientos, sin importar que llegara a rechazarlo, tenía que decirlo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un peli gris vistiendo una pijama de color _beige_. Esté se asombro por la inesperada llegada del peli rosa.—¿Kirino? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y… ¿Por qué estas mojado?

—Eso no importa ahora, yo… quiero decirte algo muy importante que he estado guardando por mucho tiempo…—confeso avergonzado bajando la cabeza.

—Claro, dime—menciono como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo lo que iba a decir el peli rosa.

—Shindou y-yo…—Le comenzó a temblar la voz, titubeando. _No…este no es el momento para dudar, recuerda las palabras de Tsurugi_ pensó obteniendo la confianza suficiente para hablar.—¡Shindou yo te a…!

—¿Quién es, Takkun**(*)**?—hablo una voz proveniente en el interior de la casa.

El peli rosa levanto la mirada temiendo por lo peor, retrocedió unos pasos mirando espantado a la mujer detrás del peli gris que lo miraba con esa inocente sonrisa de siempre.

—Yamana…

**_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends, _**

**_Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends _**

**_Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends _**

**_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends, _**

**_with a little help from my friends_**

* * *

_**I'M SO SAD! ;_; Cuando escribí me puse a llorar como negra wn! :C Okei ya estoy mejor :D (RE bipolar xDD) ¡No me juzguen! ¡Es la primera vez que escribo una historia agregando letra de una cancion D:**_

_**Pero bue.. Aclaraciones:**_

_Bocchan**: Lo usan para cuando hablan de un "señorito", oseaaa... la buena pipol recordara que Shindou es rico o una wea asi y vive en una mansión con sirvientes(?)**_

_Ventanas del alma**: La gente culta (como su servidora xDD) SABE que los poetas o la gente que se cree sofisticada lo usaba para describir los ojos, por así decirlo literalmente: "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma" :B**_

_Takkun**: Básicamente, quien ha visto el manga de KWS sabrá que a Takumi (osea Usui), el padre de Misaki le decia asi de una forma... cariñosa(?) Y como el nombre de Shindou empieza con "Taku" pensé que seria la misma wea xD**_

_**Si quieren hablar, conversar, cuchichear, lo que quieran con este pikachu, aquí les sirvo mi facebook en bandeja de plata(?): . **_

_**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen puta-nube FIN! (?) Jajaja no se porque queria sonar como el wn de HolaSoyGerman xDDD**_

_**Gente hermosha no se muera por drogas, coman frutas, regalen abrazos (consta que eso me lo dijo un drogado)**_

_**No sean crueles como mi madre(?) y dejen review ¡POR EL PIKACHU! :C**_


	3. Capitulo O2: Melancolía

**_Holi pipol, soy Shion y esto es JACKASS 8DDDD Tienen derecho a obligarme hacer cualquier tipo de tortura ._. pero ninguna que incluya papas, en el colegio me castigaron y no me dejaron comer papas :ccc wn falte 3 dias e_e_**

**_sajdhasjkdh no me escusare, porque no es mi culpa, es culpa de Miche DDDD: ella me metió mucho RyoZan en la cabeza y no me deja continuar mis fics u_ú por su culpa sume uno mas a mi colección xDDDD Espero que este fic sea el primero en terminar ._. Me duele mi ojo (Estoy tan ciega que casi escribo ' me duele el hijo' xDDD) mi mami dice que ando mucho en la computadora, y que debería salir mas.. ¿¡QUE QUIERE!? ¡¿QUE ME VIOLEN O QUE!? DDDD: _**

**_Tengo sueño asi que haré esto rapido y luego huire del pais c: Inazuma Eleven no me pertence, la trama is mine, pero la serie es de Level-5 porque las putas me tienen envidia(? y saben que si fuera mio mataría a Tenma :'D_**

**_Alaración: El fic esta hambientado en la epoca cuando terminó Go, han pasado ahora desde que se graduaron de Raimon -aveces van a entrenar-, ahora van a una instituto de nombre anonimo (que aun no se me ocurre xd), asi que CHRONO STONE nunca existió, pero agregare algunos de sus personajes._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Mucho Ooc en los personajes, tenemos un Shindou hipócrita ? y un Kirino emo, ademas de que nuestra otra parejita tiene problemas en el paraiso :333 hoy estoy de humor para agregar RanMasa xD_**

**_Sin mas que decir: Lean mis queridos homosexuales~_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Solo Amigos._**

**_Capitulo O2: Isn't That Something_**

**_..._**

**__****_._**

**_._**

Su cabello rosa se balanceaba velozmente al tiempo de sus pasos, sentía el viento sobre su piel. El trote rápido comenzaba a finalizar al ritmo que se acercaba a su destino; los pasos se volvían lentos hasta ser remplazados por una caminata pesada. La puerta principal del establecimiento se abría y a tropezones el personaje principal, luego de dar su leve entrada, subía las escaleras.

—¡Ranmaru, a la hora que llegas! Espero que por lo menos hayas… ¿Ranmaru? ¡Oye! ¡Que te su-! —Lo próximo que fue capaz de escuchar la señora de la casa fue un estruendo proveniente del impacto que recibió la puerta de la habitación correspondiente al hijo mayor de la familia. La mujer estaba a punto de reprocharle por su comportamiento cuando fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la cocina.

—¡Mami, ven! ¡El príncipe Leonardo cayó en un poso y necesita ser salvado su fiel poni, Pepinillo! —Chilló una vocecilla de aproximadamente 7 añitos.

La mujer mayor de la familia Kirino suspiró largamente—Estos niños…

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista; luego de haber omitido las interrogantes de su madre, corrió directo a su habitación, ocultándose entre las protectoras sabanas de su cama; iluminado por la resplandeciente luna llena que atravesaba su ventana, sollozaba en silencio permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre la almohada que en estos momentos funcionaba como pañuelo.

Ni el mismo entendía la razón de sus lágrimas, lo único que recuerda es ver a su amigo acompañado por esa chica, no era la joven Akane lo que le causaba malestar, sino era el solo imaginar a su mejor amigo junto a una mujer… la idea era tan punzante como si le apuñalaran una daga directamente en el corazón.

No quería verlo, lo odiaba, el verlo en esto instantes era solo una acto que deseaba tenerlo muy lejos de su mente, pero no tenía idea del por qué. ¿Por qué lo estaba comenzando a abandonar? ¿Por qué no se habían visto en un tiempo? No, la razón era distinta, pero fuera cual fuera, se sentía extremadamente _traicionado_.

Lo que le deparará en el futuro, sería la etapa más dolorosa de su vida. Y solo había un único causante de esto.

—Shin… dou…—Murmuró con la voz entrecortada antes de caer profundamente dormido en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Se tallo los ojos por cuarta vez, haciendo el intento por desaparecer las ojeras de sus rojos ojos, era notable su estado de ayer, por lo que prefería evitar cualquier contacto visual con quien fuera; su aspecto lo delataba. Especialmente con su amigo de ojos escarlata, él era la razón por la que no durmió ni un poco, quería evitar encontrárselo a toda costa; por lo que decidió tomar el tren que salía más temprano.

Se acomodó en una banca a unos pocos metros. Estaba muy agotado por la falta de sueño que poseía. Cerraba los ojos con la intención de descansarlos unos instantes, cosa que fue imposible al ser interrumpido por un dedo que le picaba el hombro. Simuló estar durmiendo intentando que aquella persona no lo forzara a levantar los parpados, pero el contrario no desistió.

—¿Qué diablos...?—A pocos segundos de reclamar a aquella persona la razón para molestarlo, abrió los ojos por sobremanera. —Shindou…

—Kirino, buenos días.—Habló con la misma expresión al tener contacto visual, esto trajo confusión al peli rosa, que inmediatamente entendió la razón de su sorpresa. No cabía duda que era por su peculiar apariencia— ¿Qué te paso? Te ves fatal.

Antes de poder pensar en una excusa que dar, una llamada del tren lo salvó. Ambos chicos abordaron el tren; lamentablemente, gracias a la hora que era, el tren estaba vacío, lo que menos le convenía al peli rosa. Los dos chicos se quedaron callados junto a la puerta, en silencio. Kirino sabía que si se sentaba, sería presionado a conversar con el peli gris.

—Kirino, yo…

—¡Esperen!

Una voz femenina se hizo presente corriendo para adentrarse en el tren, no hacía falta mencionar que la suerte para Kirino no estaba de su lado. _Maldición, ¿Es que hoy a todos se les dio por venir en tren tan temprano?_

—Buen día. —Saludó el peli gris a la recién llegada, está le dedico una cálida sonrisa, lo que asqueo en extremo al peli rosa. Inmediatamente cambio su rostro al notar como el peli gris ahora le dirigía la mirada— Ah, Kirino. Sobre lo de anoche…

Sudó frío al escucharlo al escuchar esas palabras y se peleó internamente buscando cual era la alternativa más creíble para evadir la conversación. Una voz fue su salvación.

—_Señores pasajeros, las puertas serán cerradas en breves segundos, por favor mantenerse alejados de ellas._

—¡Olvide algo! —A continuación, todo pasó en cámara lenta. El cuerpo del peli rosa dio un salto largo a centímetros que se cerraba la compuerta del tren. Una de las ventajas de buen físico.

—¡¿Kirino/-kun?!—Exclamaron sorprendidos los dos restantes dentro del tren que comenzaba a avanzar.

El nombrado les dedico una sonrisa forzada e hizo un gesto con la mano indicando un 'adiós'. Retirado el tren, suspiro fastidiado. El mismo les había dado un empujón conscientemente; estaba arrepentido claramente, pero eso era mejor que dar explicación por su huida de ayer.

La estación de tren se emprendía a llenarse de gente. Sin más que pensar, dio marcha en su ruta en dirección a su destino. No tenía ganas de ir en tren, necesitaba caminar.

…

_Mala idea venir._

Esos eran los pensamientos que deambulaban por la mente de Kirino Ranmaru, acompañado por una temible aura que irradiaba negatividad. En el viaje en trayecto al instituto había caminado solo, el castaño que a veces lo acompañaba -ya que sus hogares quedaban en la misma dirección- parecía estar de un extraño buen humor, por lo que no quería arruinarle ese estado de ánimo con sus problemas. Sin embargo, casi en la puerta de entrada se topó con cierta pareja que resaltaba entre la multitud.

Una castaña acompañada de un peli gris plateaban animadamente paseando en el gran patio, todos los que entraban (incluido lo que se encontraban adentro) eran expectantes de la pareja, acompañado de vario murmullos, pero los que eran el centro de atención hacían caso omiso a ese detalle, continuando su alegre charla. Ese aura alegre que los invadía solo le engendraba una sensación de la rabia al peli rosa que los miraba desde la entrada principal.

—¡Oye, Kirino!—Una voz grabe y ruidosa detrás suyo, le convocó.

Giró su cabeza 180°c, solo para encontrándose con uno de sus viejos amigos de la escuela media, Nishiki Ryouma, actualmente en tercer año. El moreno se acercaba corriendo velozmente para alcanzar el paso que daba el peli rosa.

—Buenas, Nishiki-sempai.

—¿Qué es esa cara? ¡Hay que empezar la mañana de buen humor! —Con una brillante sonrisa, le dió unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro, levemente osadas.

No hacía falta preguntarse la razón de por qué el moreno estaba cubierto de un aura de alegría a máximo nivel. Además de ser el actual capitán del equipo de judo, era sobresaliente en los deportes, e incluso siendo uno de los peores alumnos en lo académico, cierta cosa lo compensaba: desde hace cerca de un mes había mantenido una relación con Zanark Abalonic, un sujeto de la prestigiosa escuela extranjera a unas cuadras. En resumen, tenía una buena vida, y un futuro perfecto.

_¿Por qué demonios hoy todos andan de buen humor? _Pensó soltando un bufido.

—¡Tsurugi! ¡Buenos di-!—El moreno, que al ver al nombrado caminando, posó su mano en el hombro de este, y como respuesta, en menos de un segundo estaba tendido en el suelo con una marca de puño en la mejilla.

Kirino franqueó de largo a su amigo en el suelo y se aproximó a la única persona con la que tenía más parentesco en estos momentos.— Buen día, Tsurugi.

—¿Qué diablos tiene de bueno?—Contestó casi escupiendo sus palabras mientras esperaba a que el peli rosa le siguiera el paso.

Al tenerlo más cerca, pudo notar las grandes ojeras que traía debajo de sus ojos, su ropa estaba muy arreglada, y para rematar, no se había puesto el acostumbrado gel que usaba para tener su cabello levantado y brillante. Definitivamente, algo estaba mal con Tsurugi Kyousuke.

—Creí que sería el único con este alegre humor. —Comentó sarcástico. Kyousuke le echó un ojo encima juzgando su aspecto.— Ni preguntes, ya debes saber por qué tengo este apariencia ¿Y a ti que te paso? No me digas que es por Tenma.

—Acertaste, lo que paso fue…

_Un estruendo se dio en la casa de Aki, lugar donde el castaño vivía. Las luces se encontraban apagadas, lo que hacía resaltar que el lugar estaba deshabitado por la castaña. Sin preocuparse por minúsculos detalles, se apresuraron en adentrarse en el establecimiento sin separar la unión de sus bocas._

_Se quitaron los zapatos jalándolos con sus pies sin separar sus cuerpos; el peli azul lo empujó directamente contra la pared más cercana. La excitación era muy alta, lo que impedía que se quedaran quietos. El cuerpo de castaño estaba pegado contra la pared, y tomando la cintura de este, Kyousuke lo guío hasta brazo del sofá más cercano, empujando su cuerpo para que ambos cayeran sobre esté._

_Luego de ser tumbado, Matsukaze se acomodó en el sofá con el peli azul encima mientras su cavidad bucal era invadida por la lengua del contrario. El castaño rodeo con sus brazos al contrario atrayéndolo más. Fueron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire de su fogoso y excitante beso._

—_Ni creas que te dejare escapar, me debes mi recompensa por ayudar a esa Barbie.— Sonríe lascivamente besando el cuello del castaño dejando gran cantidad chupetones y mordidas a su paso._

—_Es Kirino-sempai… y cumpliré mi promesa… ¡ah! —Balbuceó entre jadeos, era imposible hablar con claridad, y como venganza, rozó con su rodilla la entrepierna del peli azul._

_Este no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido.—Matsukaze… estás jugando con fuego.— Musitó con voz sensual subiendo en un camino de besos hasta su oreja para relamerla por completo._

—_Soy tuyo esta noche… Kyou… ¡Mhm! —Gimió al sentir como una traviesa mano se adentraba por dentro de su pantalón._

_En el momento en el que una juguetona mano estaba por adentrarse en su ropa interior, un tono de celular comenzó a hacerse presente, estremeciendo a la pareja.—Tch… ¿Quién demonios llama a estas horas?_

—_No sé, voy a revi...—Lo labios de su pareja pegados a los propios le impidieron continuar la frase. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que su mano viajara hasta su mesa de noche, donde se encontraba el objeto que originaba el sonido._

"_Taiyou llamando…" indicaba la pantalla de celular, y fue suficiente para que el castaño empujara al peli azul y se incorporara de la cama.— ¿Alo? ¿Taiyou?... ¿Ahora? ¡Es casi media noche!... ¿Qué? Vamos, tu solo tienes que…—Se ruborizó notoriamente— ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Mañana me-!_

_Un portazo se hizo presente en la habitación, dejando a un confundido Tenma solo en la oscura habitación._

—_¿Kyou-Kyousuke?_

—Eso fue lo que sucedió. —Declaró culminando su historia.

—¿Siquiera pediste que te diera una explicación? —Interrogó el peli rosado alzando una ceja.— Quizás sea un malentendido…

—Eres el menos indicado para decirme esas cosas, sempai.

—_Touché__._

Prontamente, una tercera voz irrumpió a lo lejos levantando un brazo. —¡Kirino-sempai!

El mencionado se volteó para observar a Matsukaze Tenma acercarse velozmente. —Hablando del rey de Roma. Es el momento perfecto para hablar, ¿No crees, Tsuru…? —Como lunático, por un segundo pensó que nunca mantuvo una conversación con el peli azul, ya que su presencia entera se había esfumado. —Se fue.

—¡Buenos días, sempai! ¿Está usted bien? Se le nota un poco cansado… —Extrañado, meneó la cabeza con un toque preocupado en sus ojos. El nombrado forzó una sonrisa negando, indicando que no tenía que preocuparse.— Bueno, si usted así lo dice… Por cierto, ¿Ha visto a Tsurugi? Ayer se comportó muy extraño y despareció de repente.

"Tsurugi, usa el ataque _Desaparecer_"**(*)** Bromeó mentalmente con ironía.— Oye Tenma, ¿no has pensado que tal vez él…?

En tanto se adentraban al interior del instituto, Kirino reconoció a cierto peli gris acompañado de una chica de trenzas, ambos, conversando animadamente con el mismísimo director del establecimiento frente a la ventana de su clase.

Un mareo repentino invadió todo su cuerpo. Todo su ser le dolía y su cuerpo se tambaleaba.

—Matsukaze, iré a la enfermería un rato.

—¿Eh? Pero sempai…—Cuando trato de detenerlo, este ya se encontraba caminando.

…

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó. Sin darse cuenta su trayecto a la enfermería se cambió, y en lugar de eso, la dirección a donde caminaba era la azotea. En sus recuerdos borrosos, él llegó a esta y se subió hasta el techo, donde posteriormente se recostó, tratando de conciliar el sueño que perdió la noche anterior.

Sus sueños regeneraban todas las sensaciones que lo atacaron el día de ayer; la conversación con Tsurugi y el moreno, su valor de correr hasta la mansión de su amado, el pánico que lo lleno al ver a la chica en la casa de su _amigo_, el dolor que sintió en el retorno a su hogar. Todo ese dolor que lo torturaba comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que perdía la conciencia.

—_¿Y? ¡Dinos cuando es! _—Una chillona voz se hizo presente en sus oídos, obligando a que con fastidio levantara sus parpados.

—_Es el sábado._ —Esta vez, una voz suave y tímida habló, pero indudablemente conocida para el peli rosa.

Incorporándose del suelo, miro el borde del techo en el que dormía anteriormente. En la azotea, Yamana Akane comía con sus dos amigas; la peli azul, amiga de la infancia de su castaño amigo, y una pelirroja de último año, conocida como acosadora de Nishiki Ryouma. No era necesario preguntarse para deducir que era el receso, ya que las muchachas degustaban de sus _bentous_**(*)**.

Siendo la castaña el centro de conversación, optó por ignorar su animada charla y retomar su siesta.

—¿Cómo esta Shindou-kun con todo esto?—Preguntó la de ojos azules a su amiga.

Sin evitarlo, podía seguir escuchando su conversación inconscientemente, un intenso deseo de escapar de ese lugar lo invadía. Pero al escuchar a su amigo ser nombrado, volvió a acercarse al borde para escuchar con claridad la charla.

—Acepto la idea de mantenerlo en secreto, pero aún está nervioso de que nuestros padres se enteren.

—¡Oye, oye, Akane! ¿Nosotras podemos ir?—Esta vez habló la mayor emocionada.

—Lo siento chicas. Es algo privado, queremos que esta boda sea extremadamente secreta. —Sonrío la castaña con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Que romántico! ¡Yo también quisiera casarme así! ¡Qué suerte tienes! Por cierto, ¿dónde…?—Antes de que concluyera la frase la peli roja, el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso— ¡Bah! Tenemos que volver a clases. ¡No creas que te escaparas de mis preguntas!

Las chicas se levantaron del suelo, llevándose consigo el picnic que elaboraron. Verificando que nadie lo viera salir de su escondite, el peli rosado dio un salto hasta llegar a la superficie de la azotea donde se encontraban anteriormente las chicas.

Apretando los puños, caminó a pasos rápido fuera del aire libre, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a los pasillos en donde el mundo caminaba hasta sus respectivos salones. Sin siquiera mirar su camino, siguió trotando, golpeando levemente a la gente, aumentando la velocidad hasta llegar a correr. Cuando el pasillo quedo desolado, pensó que era el momento de su huida.

Procurando correr a toda velocidad para evitar ser visto, su cuerpo se estrelló con otro más liviano, ocasionando que este se desplomara en el suelo.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios te pa-!? ¿Eh? —Kariya Masaki cayó en seco al subió la mirada y encontrarse con su sempai favorito, con su flequillo cubriendo su rostro. Levantándose velozmente, consigo los panes que compro recientemente, tosió un poco y puso su sonrisa maliciosa que acostumbraba ponerse.— Kirino-sempai, justo lo estaba buscando. Compré algunos panes de más por casualidad, no me importaría…

—Kariya…—Ranmaru lo miró a los ojos con seriedad y sonrío, con una sonrisa que ni el mismísimo oji ámbar podría ocasionar. —¿Me acompañas?

…

—¿Te gusta, Kariya?

—Sempai… —Se relamió los labios, saboreándolos— ¡Esto sabe tan rico! —Canturreó Kariya con los ojos brillándole de la emoción, mientras sus papilas degustaban uno de los sabores más deliciosas que alguna vez probó.

El peli rosa no pudo evitar soltar una risita— ¿Es que acaso nunca has comido helado de fresa?

Masaki se abochornó tomando otra cucharada de helado— Mi… mi _madre_ solo compra ciertos helados, en especial el de menta, y no le gusta comprar de otros sabores. Es a causa suya, no es mi culpa.

Posteriormente de salir a escondidas del instituto, se adentraron en el distrito con varias tiendas, observando las diferentes cosas que ofrecían las tiendas .Kariya no podía desechar aquella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; nunca pudo presenciar estos lugares de la ciudad, por razones personales, pero se percibió de su amigo, que no aparta la vista de los lugares en donde se encontraban las parejas de enamorados, mirando con melancolía y recelo.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, apresó la mano de su acompañante y lo guio hasta un puesto de helados, su objetivo inicial. Compraron un helado de fresa y otro de vainilla, y seguidamente, se sentaron en la banca más cercana.

Tratando de que su sempai dejara de reírse por su poca experiencia con el helado, busco molestarlo un poco.— Aunque debo admitir que esto es inesperado, sempai.

—¿Qué cosa? —comento curioso acercando una bocada de helado a su boca.

—Usted siendo tan popular, ¿Escaparse de la escuela? Eso no es normal. ¿Acaso le paso algo malo al perfecto y alegre sempai? —Sonrío maliciosamente como acostumbraba hacerlo. — _¿Qué dirás ahora, eh? _—Preguntó para sus adentros rodando ojos para ver cómo le reclamaban.

No obstante, su reacción no fue precisamente lo que esperaba Masaki. Con los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas miraba el suelo, con los ojos caídos y una sonrisa amarga.

—Me pregunto… por qué será.

Kariya se asombró por la aburrida reacción que tuvo. Su principal diversión era mirar todas las expresiones y cambios de humor que poseía _su _sempai ante sus comentarios burlones. Era la primera vez que lo notó tan malhumorado. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor para emplear su estrategia.

Sin previo aviso, acercó inesperadamente su cono de helado al rostro de su sempai, ocasionando que accidentalmente se embarrara alrededor de su boca gracias a la cercanía. Logrando su objetivo, Masaki sonrío burlón.— Lo siento~ ¿Quieres un poco?

—Ja-ja, muy gracioso— Respondió con sarcasmo. Con su propia lengua se aseguró de limpiar su boca.— Debo admitir, esto sabe muy bien.

—Se lo dije. —Relamió reiteradamente su helado— Sabe, sempai.. —El peli rosa se dedicó a mirarlo mientras hablaba— Siempre tuve un resentimiento con mi padre por lo que me hizo en el pasado, y crecí con este odio… pero una persona me enseño que odiando a esa persona, solo me hago daño a mí mismo. "El renocor solo te causa dolor"

—Kariya… ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

El nombrado se levantó de su asiento, con su flequillo cubriendo su rostro, apretando sus nudillos; parecía estar enfadado.

_Es ahora a nunca. _Dándose ánimos interiormente, inició su declaración—Kirino-sempai, la verdad es que yo… —Balbuceó temblando nuevamente.

El peli rosado lo miraba difuso, no comprendía el origen de su posible enojo.— ¿Qué pasa, Kariya?

—¡Yo quería decirte que tú siempre…!

Una fuerte resonancia desconcertó a los dos, interrumpiendo la frase del más joven. Provenía de su teléfono, con una tonada extraña y potente. Apresurada y torpemente, sacó el objeto de su interior. Al mirar al remitente de la llamado, sudo frio.

—¿…Alo? ¿Hiroto-san?

—_¡MASAKI-KUN, ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE NO FUISTE A CLASES?! ¡MAS TE VALE, DARME UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN! _—Kariya tuvo que alejar el intercomunicador de su oreja para evitar que el poderoso sermoneo lo dejara sordo.

—Verás, lo que paso fue que... —Sin previo aviso, el aparato fue quitado de su mano.

—Disculpe, soy Kirino Ranmaru, sempai de Kariya. No fue culpa de él, me sentía mal y le pedí que me acompañara a mi casa. Me haré responsable de esto, lo siento mucho.

—…—La persona al otro lado se quedó muda, pero seguía al otro lado de la línea. Kirino se preguntaba si había dicho algo indebido.

—_Hiroto, pásame el teléfono_. —Otra voz se hizo presente en la línea— _Soy Midorikawa, un tutor de Kariya. Entiendo lo que paso, pero si es posible, dile a Masaki que vuelva a casa ahora._

—No tiene de que preocuparse, ahora mismo lo llevó a casa.

…

La andanza de regreso a su casa fue tranquila, sin darse cuenta fue anocheciendo; sus mentes estaban tan ocupadas que el tiempo se pasó volando en un segundo. Acompaño a el oji ámbar hasta medio camino, ya que este se negó rotundamente a que lo acompañase su casa directamente. Esto solo lo dejo más confundido, pero decidió omitir pensar demasiado. En lugar de eso, se quedó meditando sobre las recientes palabras de su kohai**(*)**.

"_El rencor, solo te causa más dolor"_

Suspiró. Era de suponer que Kariya dedujo que era lo que trascendía por su cabeza en esos momentos. Cualquiera a kilómetros notaria quien era el causante de sus estados de ánimo, menos claro, _esa _persona.

A pocos pasos de llegar a su humilde morada, se paró en seco. Solo tenía una cosa que hacer, y ya era hora de que hiciera lo que hace mucho quería hacer.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, y busco entre sus contacto, lo próximo que escuchó fue el sonido de la llamada entrando.

—_¿Alo?_

—Shindou… soy yo.

—_Soy consciente de eso. No sabes cuan preocupado estaba por ti. ¿Qué demonios te pasa últimamente? Andas muy extraño, casi no te veo. ¿Estas molesto por algo? ¿O acaso tu nueva novia no quiere que la dejes sola? Debe gustarte mucho esa chica._

—Shindou, escúchame yo solo quiero decirte que…

—_Me tendrás que explicar que andas haciendo con ella, incluso le tengo celos, está acaparando mucho tu atención, debe gustarte mucho, ya me contaras con detalle todo sobre ella el sábado,tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Por cierto ¿a qué hora-?_

—Shindou, basta.

—_¿Eh? _—Un silencio se hizo presente por unos largos segundos— _¿Qué sucede?_

—Terminemos con todo esto. Estoy cansado de esta situación, y la única manera de arreglarlo es que no nos veamos más. No quiero ser tu amigo, no me llames ni me busques más. No espero que lo aceptes solo… déjame en paz.

—_Kirino, espera…_

Kirino colgó sin dejar terminar la frase.

Eso era lo mejor para ambos, lo mejor para los dos. Separarse por un tiempo. Podrá dejar que sus fuertes sentimientos por su amigo se olviden, nunca fue culpa del peli gris tener su propia vida, todo el dolor fue su culpa, por ser tan estúpidamente egoísta.

…

Permitiendo que las gotas descendieran hasta el suelo, sacudió sus cabellos recién lavados mientras los secaba con una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Aventurándose dentro de su refrigerador en su búsqueda por una soda, dio un estornudo suave.

—Abrígate un poco, vas a pescar un resfriado. —Advirtió su madre, vestida de una manera elegante.— Iré con tu padre y tu hermana a una reunión en su escuela. Probablemente volveremos tarde. ¿Por qué no invitas a un amigo para que te haga compañía?

—La verdad… no tengo ganas. —Kirino caminó hasta el sofá y se desplomó sobre este bebiendo la soda que recientemente encontró, dejando que su espalda descansara en el respaldar. "Parece un vagabundo" Pensó su madre mirándolo con reignación.

Una pequeña mano le pico la mejilla llamando su atención. Unos gigantes y adorables ojos similares a los propios lo miraban curiosa. — _Onii-chan_, ¿Cuándo vendrá Taku-chan?

—Él…—Incorporándose del sofá, se forzó una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de la niña.— Esta algo ocupado y no vendrá por un tiempo.

—¡Pero si él le prometió Nina enseñarle a tocar piano! —La pequeña hizo un puchero.

Kirino le lanzo una mirada suplicante a su madre, quien captó de inmediato el mensaje.— Nina, hija, vamos, se hace tarde. ¿No querías jugar con tus amigos Shun y con Yuuta?**(*)**

—¡Es cierto! ¡Hasta luego, Onii-chan!

Kirino dibujó una sonrisa que se mantuvo hasta ver la puerta de la casa cerrada. Dada esta acción, se recostó boca arriba en el sofá, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, cerrando los parpados.

Tenía que meditar que pasaría mañana de ahora en adelante. Iría al instituto a su hora normal, caminaría con sus amigos de primer año, tranquilamente, pasaría por Raimon para mirar a los miembros de este año. Básicamente, su vida cotidiana no cambiaría. A excepción de una cosa. La ausencia de Shindou en su vida.

Desde ahora todo lo en lo que estuviera metido el peli gris no era de su incumbencia, podía hablar con quien quisiese, tener novia, incluso podría casarse. Por asi es, cual quier pensamiento que tenga sobre eso, ya no importará. No quiere ignorarlo ni evitar hablar con él simplemente espera que en ninguna circunstancia tenga que cruzar palabras con él, ni el contacto visual. Y mucho menos el físico…

Suspiro nuevamente. ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando a estas alturas?

—Debería dormir de una vez, mañana es un nuevo comienzo.—Dejó a un lado su soda y se acomodó en el sofá dispuesto a dormir. Sin embargo, un retumbo lo obligó a abrir sus parpados. Ubicado en la mesita a un lado del sofá, su celular avisaba la llegada de una llamada.

Al mismo tiempo, buscaba el control remoto para bajarle el sonido a la televisión.—_Interrumpimos estas su programación para dar un aviso importante. Reciente accidente en Shibuya_**(*)**_ hace aproximadamente media hora, deja a un joven herido. Nos informan que el conductor…_

—Maldición, quien será ha esta hora…? —Al encontrar el control remoto, bajo levemente el volumen. Miro la pantalla de su celular; este decía 'Akane llamando'— ¿Alo? Te aviso que ahora estoy muy cansado ahora. ¿Qué quieres, Aka-?

—_¡Kirino-kun! ¡Takkun esta…!_

Kirino no pudo estuchar lo siguiente que dijo la muchacha; el celular fue soltado de su mano automáticamente, mucho no le importo si en el impacto este fue destruido. Lo único que sus ojos miraban atónito era la fotografía que salía en la televisión.

—…_No tenemos muchos detalles del herido pero fuentes nos comunican que el muchacho responde al nombre de Shindou Takuto._

* * *

**_Kirino... deja de ser tan Drama Queeen xDDDD no pude evitarlo, le tengo rencor sin razón alguna, también al Tenma :'D Lo deje dramatico, Iknow... SUFRAN! xdddd Bola de pervertidos, se que en la parte del helado todos lo mal pensaron al principio xDDD_**

**_(Otras aclaraciones*)_**

**_-Me gusta pokemon, soy un pikachu :c no pude evitar que mi hijo Kyousuke usara un ataque, es de herencia(?_**

**_-Bentou: Caja de almuerzo, por si no sabian(?_**

**_-Kohai: Lo opusto de sempai, ignorantes okno xD_**

**_-No pude evitarlo, amo a esos gemelos rateros(? askjdha_**

**_-En mucho animes ponian Shibuya, yo solo quería ser popular (?)_**

**_Canción del momento: Isn't that something - The Real Ray Toro (me ayudo a ponerle titulo de ultimo minuto)_**

**_Ahora si me voy, si tienen dudas ahi se ven okno pregunten en sus comentarios xd_**

**_Joder, dejen review o estarán apoyando el trafico de pokemones(?) :c_**


End file.
